


Because I Love You

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Dark Character, F/M, Implied Incest, Insanity, Murder, Obsession, Past Relationship(s), Tragedy, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles gets an unexpected visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

Miles cracked his back as he eased in the door. Damn but he was getting old. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud but the aches and pains were really starting to get to him. "Charlie?" he called. "Charlie, where are you?"

"She went out," a quiet voice told him.

Miles peered into the growing shadows that the setting sun was casting through their small house. "Nora? Nora, is that you?"

The much thinner and more haggard looking Nora Clayton stepped further into the light. "Hey, Miles," she said with an almost painful smile.

Miles looked around cautiously. "I…I wasn't expecting you."

"You wouldn't be, would you? Bad thing for the past to show up on your doorstep. Since you're playing happy families with Charlie and all." Nora titled her head. "Does anyone in that village over the hill even suspect?"

"God I hope not," he answered honestly.

"Yeah, I don't think they'd speak so highly of you if they knew your wife was actually your niece." Nora looked around the small home. "I have to say, I'm surprised to find you here. I knew you'd go for something out of the way but to find you still in the Republic…"

"This is home to Charlie."

"So you stayed for her." That brittle smile appeared once again on her face. "That's so sweet. I didn't think Miles Matheson knew how to do sweet."

"Guess I just needed to find the right woman." Nora let out a broken laugh that she quickly cut off. Miles swallowed. "So, uh, you said Charlie went out?"

"Oh yes," Nora nodded. "She is looking really good these days. Pregnancy must suit her. Twins, right?"

Miles watched her slow, idling progression through the room with wary eyes. "That's what the doctor thinks," he nodded. "But with the medicine these days he can't be sure."

"She looks big enough to be carrying twins."

Miles felt his breathing become faster as Nora stood right in front of him. He didn't' know why but with only inches separating them, alarm bells were clanging in his head. "Where is Charlie?" he asked softly.

"She's fine," Nora smiled. "She just ran out."

"Ran out where?"

"I told her you were hurt in the field." Nora shook her head. "She is *devoted*. I mean, I have never seen her move so fast. Even when we were looking for Danny." Nora looked back up at him. "But that's always been your talent. You make people follow you. Bass, Charlie…me. We just all want to please you, Miles."

Miles wanted to move back but he was frozen in place. "Nora, what is this about?"

"Did you ever love me?" she whispered.

"A long time ago. Now tell me where Charlie and the twins are."

Nora gripped his neck and kissed him hard. She didn't stop until she felt the puff of breath in her mouth. Stepping back, she let Miles fall to his knees. "Your twins are fine," she said calmly, looking at the knife in his gut. "Except they're going to have to grow up without a daddy."

"Wh…" Miles couldn't finish his sentence.

Nora kneeled down and twisted the knife. "Because if I can't have you, neither can that slut." Miles's hands moved from his wound to her shoulders and Nora's look became softer. "Shush," she whispered, helping him to his back. "Oh, baby, just hush. It'll all be over soon I promise. Just close your eyes. It's all going to be okay, baby."

Miles wanted to fight. He wanted to break away from Nora and stab her right back. Then he wanted to hold on until Charlie came. This wasn't fair! He wasn't supposed to leave Charlie. He had promised he wouldn't'. God, she had been so excited when she'd found out about the twins. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Say what you will about Dark!Nora, she gave me cuddles for this.


End file.
